


五天五夜

by Ccato, Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 为了给他冷淡的父亲一个教训，尼禄离家出走了。只是想在这段时间内投靠他素未蒙面的叔叔的他却被他唯二的亲人作出了残酷的对待，并且持续了五天五夜！接龙顺序：第一夜：okra第二夜：Ccato第三夜：camus_milo第四夜：喜赞第五夜：钛
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好孩子不要离家出走哦 。

作为一个父亲，维吉尔一点都不称职，而作为一个单亲人士，他的表现几乎可以被颁发个史上最差劲的单身父亲奖。

尼禄无法忍受他父亲的冷淡与严苛，还有那古怪的脾气以及对一些莫须有东西的执着追求，他提到那个词的频率甚至比叫自己儿子名字的次数还多！

离家出走是个逃离残酷“暴君”统治的好办法。而尼禄本意并非是真心要抛弃父亲和这个残缺的家庭，而是借着离开的机会让维吉尔体会一下失去亲人的忧心。哪个叛逆期的少年不曾设想过这样的方式？

只不过他父亲是否会感到忧虑着实是个大问题，尼禄思及他父亲几乎平淡的态度，胃部翻涌起一股酸涩。

即使被反叛的心思充斥头脑，他终归是个聪明的男孩，自知不能像跌落巢穴又羽翼未丰的雏鸟一般乱撞，还是要找个可靠之人借宿几日。同学自然是靠不住的，维吉尔的侦查能力依旧一流。

尼禄依稀记得在幼时，父亲有提起过一位孪生兄弟，只不过他们早在尼禄出生前就断了来往，原因却未可知。

男孩溜进维吉尔带书房，寻了半日，终于在信件积压的底端翻出那泛黄的信纸。信封上是与父亲如出一辙的花体字，署名“你的兄弟 但丁”，后面跟着串地址，一个名为Devil May Cry的不知道经营什么的奇怪店铺。

收拾好东西迈出房门的那刻，尼禄有些头晕目眩。对迷雾般未来的迷茫与渴望独立与自主的愿景撕扯着他的心灵。他的叔叔但丁是否会收留他？还是会直接把他扔回给维吉尔？男孩脚步犹疑，几乎快被一瞬间汹涌而上未知的恐惧压倒。

最终他还是跨过门槛。他不能回头，拼上少年人的尊严和勇气。如果现在就放弃，即使是维吉尔也会无情嘲笑他的软弱。

到达Devil May Cry时已是深夜，尼禄在船与汽车的轮番禁锢之下精疲力尽，只想快点找个合适的地方休憩片刻。

他曲指敲击厚重的木门，没有等到任何回应，又掏出记录地址的纸条反复确认无误，便颇有些恼怒地抬腿踹上一脚，吱呀一声，门因为力道而缓慢移开。

他甚至不锁门？尼禄蹙眉，对这位未曾谋面的叔叔毫不谨慎的行为感到诧异。他索性也不拘泥形式，摸黑走进昏暗的屋内，眨眨眼以适应稀薄的光线，顺便寻找电灯开关。

就在他单手撑着墙壁缓慢前行时，一个极具压迫的存在猛然出现在他背后。尼禄惊慌一颤，正欲回头，却在一声意味深长的低沉轻哼声中被敲晕过去。

—————

尼禄眼皮颤抖着半启，视线蒙上一层朦胧的黄，后脑勺酸胀无比，血管突突直跳。他花了十几秒才勉强看清眼前的景象。一个男人的身影。似乎察觉到尼禄的醒转，他走近两步，曲膝半蹲，探出右手在男孩眼皮子底下晃了晃。

“醒了？”他似乎不满意对方的迟钝反应，改去掐捏尼禄的脸颊，“比我想象中要快。”

尼禄不满被这样轻蔑对待，迷迷糊糊想要抬起手去拍开那作恶的二指，却被一种不可抗拒的力量阻碍着动作。他勉强集中视线，低下头去想要一探究竟，才发现自己竟然浑身赤裸地被绑在椅子上，而双腿则耻辱得大开，脚踝由麻绳束于扶手旁。

“该死，你对我干了什么…”尼禄羞愤交加，抬起眼瞪视对方。那个男人也是一头与维吉尔和尼禄相同的银发，正摩挲着下巴眯眼打量尼禄，像是恶狼欣赏一只被陷阱困住的麋鹿。男孩因为他恶劣的眼神不寒而栗，恍惚想起要确认对方的身份，“你就是但丁？”

“不然呢？”他似笑非笑地挑眉，双臂叉在胸前，“难道你的雇主让你来偷东西前，没有给你看过我的照片？”

“我不是来偷东西的！”尼禄眉头紧蹙，没有料到自己的随意也会招致来误会，“你有个叫维吉尔的哥哥，是吧。我是…他儿子。”虽然叛逆期的尼禄并不想摆出父亲的名号来，但这显然是化解局面的唯一办法。

“哦，你说对了，我是有个哥哥。但他绝对不可能有儿子。”但丁站起身，居高临下地俯视尼禄，瞳孔中闪着冰冷的光，“不得不说你准备得挺充足，至少以前来这儿偷东西的小贼都不知道我有个多年未联系的哥哥。假扮是我侄子是个妙招，可我太清楚维吉尔是个怎么样的人了。”

“该死，你可以打电话问他！”尼禄终于有些慌张，他挣扎着朝但丁吼道。

“算了吧，我才不愿意跟那个混蛋对话。”但丁撇撇嘴，似乎光是想到这个主意就让他浑身难受。他眼神在屋里搜寻片刻，看到个胶质的口球，便愉悦地拿来堵住尼禄还在喋喋不休的嘴。

“你应该庆幸。”但丁食指与拇指卡着男孩下巴，强迫他半仰头颅，“长着这么张让人食指大动的小脸。不然，现在这具身体就已经在小巷里腐烂了。”

“唔唔唔！”口腔中塞着球状物体的尼禄只能发出些意义不明的音节。他现在确实头脑混乱，思绪不清，又满脸惊恐地盯着正在往手掌心里挤些粘稠液体的但丁。

“你这是什么表情。”瞥到尼禄紧张模样的但丁忍俊不禁，单手盖上盖子，又把散发着草莓芳香的稠液展示到对方面前，“这是润滑剂。怎么？你想让我不用这个而直接操你？”

尼禄猛然摇头，随后又察觉出不对，迟疑地颔首。但丁见状，便做势要把掌心的润滑剂刮掉——

“唔唔唔！”该死，他不是这个意思！！尼禄连忙继续摇头。

“啊，还是想要的。”但丁笑眯眯地把食指糊满润滑剂，开始往尼禄大张的腿间摸去。

“唔！”尼禄感受到一根略凉的手指破开括约肌挤入肠道内，倒有些欲哭无泪。他不是不想要润滑剂，而是根本不想被自己亲叔叔夺走第一次。

尼禄内心极其抗拒，却抵不过诚实的肉体。柔软的穴肉非但没有排斥，反而谄媚地簇拥上来，死死的咬着伸入的指尖。尼禄想要夹起腿根，又被几根绑带栓的严严实实，动弹不得，被迫敞着大腿，承受但丁的猥亵。手指又变本加厉地再添入一根，裹着粘稠的润滑剂与肠壁黏腻地摩擦。随着后穴的每一次收缩，尼禄都能更清晰地感受到指节在内部的旋转刮搔，由此带来的快感逐渐从胯部顺着四肢百骸蔓延开来。

但丁垂眸瞧瞧已经含入四根指头的菊穴，又低头看看尼禄泛粉的动情面容，不由低笑几声，“我现在倒怀疑你是想来偷东西，还是想来挨操的了。”

“唔！”尼禄睁着蒙层水汽的蓝眸，怨气十足地睨了但丁一眼，又反复提醒自己不要沉溺于这种背德的快感之中。

这点残存的理智一下子被顶入穴道的肉棒击个粉碎。少年人哪里经历过这般激烈的性事，那粗长而恰到好处的阴茎破开未曾扩张到的穴肉，一举捣到深处，蹂躏着末端的结肠，庞大的柱身还撑满穴肉，一瞬不瞬地挤压着敏感的前列腺，逼出男孩一声带着浓厚鼻音的低哑呻吟。但丁抽出半根，又迅速而坚定地操入，睾丸顺着惯性砸上臀瓣，发出啪啪脆响。尼禄湿软的肠肉已经略有肿烫。理智败给更为浓烈的欲望，还没被干几下那蓄着汪泪水的眸子就瞳孔微翻，没被吞咽的涎水从口球与唇瓣的缝隙中溢出，顺着面颊蜿蜒出道透明而淫靡的曲线。

深埋于肉穴中阴茎又恶劣得抵着前列腺碾压磨蹭，尼禄只觉得在那一瞬间快感汹涌得能让人溺毙，从未体味过的高潮像突然合拢的珠贝一样紧密包裹着他的思绪，那无法闭合的唇齿间泄出一声堪称凄厉的尖叫。男孩几乎是立刻受不住得扭动身子想逃，却被麻绳与皮带缚得严严实实，只得硬生生承受下所有的刺激。

前方的阴茎在完全未被触碰的情况下，像坏了的水龙头一样涌出汩汩白精。尼禄胸口起伏着大声喘气，本就还没痊愈的后脑阵痛再加上过激的高潮，让他的脑袋更是胀痛不堪。眼前的景象越来越灰暗，他几乎要看不清这位还在卖力耸腰追寻自己快乐的亲叔叔的容貌。

最终在但丁抱怨地嘀咕里，尼禄昏迷过去。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

半碗可可麦片，一瓶牛奶，两勺蜂蜜，再加两个草莓吧。红色的果子沉进碗底，一颗颗黑色的麦片浮上顶破了纯白的牛奶面。

但丁端着牛奶碗往地下室走。推开斑驳掉漆的木门，拉开生锈的铁闸，卸下缠着的崭新铁链，厚重的铁门发出一声吱呀的摩擦声后很快地合上，一路走来重叠的噪音被关在门外。

锵锒，锵锒，锵，锒。

细碎的金属摩擦声填满了这个不大的地下空间。但丁随着声音的节奏走到地下室中央，伸脚踢了跪趴在地上的少年一脚，“只有工作才能活着，年轻人，动起来。”

锵！绷直的铁链发出一声尖鸣。但丁往后退了一步，欣赏着昨晚抓到的猎物。

尼禄四肢着地，双手和双脚分别被铁管分开，不能并拢但简单的移动不成问题。一个黑色的项圈挂在尼禄纤细的脖子上，从天花板垂下的一根铁链连接在上面，铁链被机械圆轮拖动着打圈，一点点地绞紧尼禄的咽喉。正如但丁所说，尼禄想要争取到活着必要的氧气，就得像磨坊里被拴上的毛驴一样不断旋转打圈。但丁没有那么好心给地板铺上软垫，关节赤裸的皮肤早被磨破，断续地画出一个红色的圆。但丁的突然到访让尼禄机械的爬动暂停了一下，这也换来了他一脚，脖子被拉扯的力道越来越明显，连在上面的乳夹也被扯掉了一边，尖锐的疼痛终于让尼禄回过神，抬动酸软到麻木的手脚。

脖子的禁锢并不难受，更让尼禄恐惧的是血圈中央的道具，一个圆形的铁球在一个浅坑里打转，朝天的一端伸出了一根长铁棍，顶端安装着一根暗红色的假阴茎，它深深插在尼禄肉穴里，随着尼禄爬动的动作或深或浅地抽插，将入口的皮肉磨成一样的颜色——淫媚。尼禄想大叫让男人停下这残酷的刑罚，只可惜那根深入舌根的柱形口塞让所有声音都染上几分旖丽。

又欣赏了尼禄十分钟左右的爬行，但丁终于摁停了旋转的机器，上前解开了尼禄嘴上的束缚，口塞拖出了大串的唾液，黏糊在尼禄的下巴上。

尼禄并没有像他想象那样大喊出来，大概是因为太多液体流失了，舌头干枯了一般弹不出半点音节，只能张合出一点气息。

“真可怜。来，喝点水。”那个作恶的根源用夸张的怜惜说道，递了一瓶水到尼禄嘴边。

尼禄连忙吮吸起来，流淌的清凉滑过喉咙，他终于找回自己的舌头了，连忙哑声解释，“我叫尼禄，我，我真的是维吉尔的儿子。我真的是你的侄子。求你了，放开我。”

“嘘嘘。”拿开水瓶，但丁用手指止住尼禄慌乱的话，“闭嘴和那个口塞，你选哪个？”

尼禄识相地闭上嘴，牙齿咬住嘴唇，柔软的肉块凹陷了几个浅浅的小洼。

“孩子…尼禄是吧。”但丁选择用名字叫他，“你很聪明，能想到这种方式来激起我的同情心。只是，这世界讲究的是证据。除了打电话给维吉尔，你还有其他什么证据可以证明你是我侄子吗？”

这小孩当然没有。在打晕他的时候但丁已经把他的衣服和他带来的那点行囊都翻了个遍，里面除了一些衣物和必要的钱之外没有任何可以证明他身份的东西，他要不是一个熟练的惯犯，那一定是个第一次逃家的傻孩子。不过都没关系了，现在他只是一个漂亮的玩具。

“……”尼禄沉默着，在心里痛恨自己没有把那封信也带过来，没能证实自己的来意。他似乎一点也没想过这样一个问题：所有人都不应该把第一次见面的陌生人绑起来奸淫。

掏出一个犬用的嘴笼套在尼禄头上，但丁摸了摸他两侧被皮带勒起的短发，像摸一只委屈的小白犬。拿回从楼上做好的牛奶燕麦，用长勺子穿过嘴笼的间隙送进尼禄嘴里。又渴又饿的小孩几乎不带咀嚼地把黏糊的麦片吞进肚子里，微张着唇等待下一口喂食。

但丁很快厌倦了这重复的动作，在尼禄又一次含进勺子的时候用力压住了那条柔软的舌头，手腕扭动，勺子随着舌头搅拌的动作搅动。被打断了进食，还被这样色情的戏弄，尼禄忿恨地咬住了勺柄，牙齿和被抽动的勺柄撞出咔咔声响。

“松口，或者继续饿肚子。尼禄，你知道要怎么选的。”但丁挑眉质问。

最终一切都如但丁所愿。

将最后一口麦片送进尼禄嘴里，但丁起身收拾东西，一顿捣鼓后回到尼禄身边，将他手脚上的固定器都卸掉。扶着尼禄的肩膀，但丁这次的语气温和得很，“要站起来吗？我扶着你。”

颤抖地抓紧但丁的手臂，尼禄颤巍且缓慢地站了起来。但丁调节了一下铁链的长度，但没有解开尼禄脖子上的锁链，也没有将他体内的道具拿走。体位的变化让那个长且大的道具滑出了大半，只剩头部在插在里面，随着重力往下，压在尼禄最敏感的前列腺上。尼禄几乎一下子就硬了，原本还可以接受的阴茎环成为了另一项酷刑，狠狠勒红了他的睾丸。

“但丁！求你！让我离开这个！”尼禄想往前几步逃离身后那根不断下压的道具，腰却被但丁拉了回来。

那块敏感的皮肉又被凌虐了一番。

少年敏感的身体在一来一回的过程中不断打颤，屁股那团肉在每次拉回的刺激中都会在但丁眼底颤抖一下，像只小兔子在无辜地跳动。

撕碎它！猎食者遵循了本能。掰开两团夹紧的臀肉，但丁伸了一根手指进去，尼禄的肉穴柔软且高热。那根假阴茎很好地帮他把昨晚那个过于紧窒的洞弄得湿滑松软，肠肉足够地敏感，排斥着手指的每一寸侵入，也足够无力，只能吮吸着接受每一寸开拓。

抽出手指，但丁硬起的性器在丘谷间来回滑动，硕大的龟头不时扣击肉穴入口，在尼禄紧张收缩的瞬间又滑开，整根贯穿臀瓣，睾丸拍打在尼禄腿根，响亮的声音让尼禄既羞愤又害怕。

“尼禄。你要听话？还是我就这样操进去？和这根可怕的大屌一起。”

“不不不！我会听话的。让我离开这里，离开这个道具……求你了，但丁。”

但丁的每次询问都是陷阱。任由谁都会选择能让人更舒服的选项里，一步步自愿地往更深的性爱里跳。到最后尼禄连一丝反悔的权利都没有。

“那就睁开眼睛好好看着。你淫荡的本性。”抬起尼禄的下巴，但丁让他看向布置在他跟前的等身镜。

镜子里有一具情色的身体。他的脸被一个凸长的面罩挡住，往下是一个吊起的项圈，但丁把他的下巴固定在它和铁链之间，尼禄只能维持着注视镜面的视野。再往下是从项圈延伸下来的两个绑着细链的乳夹，一个还夹在尼禄乳头上，被另一个脱落的乳夹拉坠着，将尼禄可怜的乳头拉长出一个异样的形状。被狠扯掉乳夹的那边乳头红肿了起来，被尼禄年轻的皮肤包裹着，透着明亮的高光，像一颗可口的果冻，但丁用手指捏弄着它。

但丁多么想刺穿这颗弹性十足的乳头，给它挂上一颗黑玛瑙乳环，在少年高潮的时候拉动它，让少年喊出更响亮的淫叫。不过这么漂亮完美的身体并不常见，留下实质性的伤痕也容易添麻烦，在看腻这具身体之前还是让它保持原样吧。

浅色的性器从银白色的毛发堆里支起，笔直的，粗壮的，在根部被收紧分割成三块，紧缚带来的充血让它们看起来像一个个危险的红气球。尼禄甚至不敢伸手去抚慰它们，害怕一碰它们就会因为过度的疼痛而爆炸。

但丁托着尼禄的脚弯把他抬离了地板，尼禄绷直了脚尖想要碰触地板，可不容置疑的上升力道让他清楚了解到两人的力量差距。

啵。折磨了尼禄许久的道具终于脱落了下来，在重力的作用下指向镜子倒下。暗红色的道具上缠满了被搅发的润滑剂，从柱身上流下的白色粘液甚至染脏了那一块地板。

“真是个淫荡的孩子，你看你流了这么多水。”紧靠着尼禄的脊背，但丁贴着尼禄耳朵细语，引导他看向地上那根脏兮兮的道具，“看来这张不听话的小嘴需要点小教训。”

“我已经听你的话了！但丁！住手！求求你！”尼禄带着哭腔求饶，昨晚那种来自体内的撕裂感到现在依旧让他生怕。

可惜但丁并不是喜欢遵守诺言的人，龟头轻松挤进尼禄已经完全被开拓得软烂的穴口，手上劲道一送，粗壮的性器完全顶了进去。那个穴实在是太舒服了，但丁完全无视尼禄的谩骂和哭喊，托着尼禄的腿小幅度得上下抛动。重力是他最好的伙伴，每一次都帮助他探索进尼禄更深的一处，探索进更火热紧致的极乐。

恐怖的撕裂和快感再次袭来，连同昨晚的回忆一起袭击着尼禄的脑袋，他究竟是快乐还是痛苦已经无从可辨了。悬挂的铁链和嘴笼碰撞出奇观的眩音，尼禄双手攀着那根铁链，像是抓住来自天国的救赎蛛丝，用力地往上爬，逃离身下的地狱。

“你要逃到哪里去？”放下尼禄一条腿，但丁的性器以一个奇异的角度顶进尼禄体内，又引起了一次肠肉的剧震，它们急促且绵密地给予他美妙的触感，“好好看清楚你现在的样子，小尼禄。”

银色的睫毛眨了眨，刮去因快乐、羞耻、疼痛和愤怒凝结成的眼泪，尼禄看清了镜子里的影像：被各种束缚装点的自己浑身翻着诱人的浅粉，一条腿被掰开，他的性器硬挺翘起，让他可以清楚地看到他叔叔可怖的性器在他身后猛烈抽动，每次都带出一片浊白的粘液，仿佛他就和他刚刚描述的一样淫水泛滥。

“不可能…这不可能……”

尼禄痛苦地呻吟，为眼前不容置疑的色情景象，他扭动着身子往后退，以为这样就能逃离镜中的困境，却只是把自己更往但丁的性器上送，在但丁用力的挺进下，他可怜的性器断续地流出了精液。

“我…我…并不…”

尼禄被但丁干射了。而且是由他自己主动的情况下。

十分满意尼禄清楚地认识到被他操弄是快乐的这点，但丁开心地笑了起来。他亲昵地吻了一下尼禄的脖子，在上面留下一枚鲜红的印记，往上含住尼禄的耳垂，将这个事实给尼禄复述了一遍。

“小婊子。”

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

清晨第一缕阳光照入，银发男人少见地早早离开了床铺，哼着小曲步入落灰的厨房。兴许是太久没遇到这么合拍和床伴了，经过这两天但丁浑身上下都“活”了，那个过分漂亮的小毛贼成功点燃了一个深陷无趣泥潭的老男人的欲火。

但丁可还不舍得他的“刀鞘”这么快坏掉，轻松一甩煎蛋完美落进瓷盘中央，还贴心给少年人准备了稀粥和香肠，顺手抓起几个药片步向地下室。

“well，well。早上好啊，睡的怎么样，kid”

没有意料中的声音，回应他只有几声无力气音…但丁为之发出惊叹——尼禄双手被交叉绑在“马”头上，双腿固定在“马腹”两侧，后穴不断溢出液体，震动小狗尾巴上的绒毛被沾湿成一缕一缕。

而此时此刻尼禄还在维持来之不易的平衡，腰身并非如意料中软榻下去，少年人青涩的身子就这样绷紧伸展成美丽弧线，项上束缚着铃铛项圈，浑身泛着情欲的粉色，忽略掉少年脸上不正常的红晕和“马背”上正对着小狗屁股狰狞假阳具，他看上去只是个单纯不愿离开心爱玩具的小狗狗。

但丁随手把餐盘放在桌上，一手就着稀粥把药片一起喂给尼禄，男孩本能吞咽着，这一点点稀粥如同甘露，润湿了男孩干裂的红唇。但丁另只手绕过正颤抖的身躯抽走狗尾按摩棒，伸指挤入人湿软后穴打圈扣挖，绕着那块软肉打圈，双指撑开穴口，淫液打湿双指。

“哈啊，该，该死…但丁，我真的是…”

“嘘，嘘…别急，puppy。”

但丁伸出食指压住刚吃到食物就开始喋喋不休的小嘴

“忍了一晚上你可要饿坏了吧，来，乖孩子，放松。” 

但丁随手放下空碗，揉压几把尼禄僵直腰背，扣肩对准假阳具把人按下去。假阳具不粗，但足够长，滑溜碾过前列腺直顶结肠，不待人适应就打开了玩具开关。

“啊！啊！···但，但丁，这是什么！”

伴随着咔嚓咔嚓的声音，粗大的假阳具开始抽插击打尼禄的后穴。叫声因为开始前后摇动的木马变的断断续续，夹杂着性器抽插发出的扑哧扑哧声。没有任何支撑点，几乎是被悬空在木马上面的男孩只能收紧双臂，被庞大的假性器肆意肏干着。

“啊·····！哈啊！呜放我下来···”

他口齿不清的呻吟着，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑到了下巴，生理性的泪水流的整张脸蛋都一塌糊涂。硕大冰冷的木制玩具一次一次的破开肠肉，机械而僵硬的捅进肠道的最深处，又迅速退出翻出殷红媚肉，再用相同的频率再次抽出插入，反复玩弄着敏感的前列腺。

在亲叔叔的视线下被异物奸淫的羞耻和恐惧让他几乎崩溃，但是“饿”了一晚的身体却是背道而驰，自顾自爽得仰头张嘴吐露出红舌。

咔哒咔哒，括约肌被强行破开，阳具摩擦敏感的嫩肉摩擦产生令人发麻的贯穿感，湿热的肠道痉挛的绞紧体内柱体，在被强行顶开而产生如触电般的刺激快感，男孩瞬间就呜咽着交出了今天第一发精液。

但丁在一旁轻轻抚摸尼禄光裸的背脊，男孩挂着泪珠的样子色情又清纯 让他下体硬到爆炸，恨不得立刻把人揉进怀里钉在自己的阴茎上，可现在还不是时候，只好揉捏着男孩的乳肉，掐上乳头，指尖逗弄着乳孔，俯身叼住尼禄的耳朵厮磨。

“做的不错男孩…喜欢这个新玩具吗，玩累了你知道该怎么停下他的。” 但丁拍了拍尼禄结实的臀肉，五指深陷臀肉揉捏，掰开清晰看见肉穴是怎样吞纳狰狞柱体的，咕啾咕啾击打出泡沫，手掌随着小孩的身体一起上下颠簸，铃铛叮铃叮铃地响着，增添几分俏皮可爱，令人想蹂躏欺负。

“——还有，你瞧瞧，我发现了什么？没想到你还是个乖宝宝啊，出来行窃还带着作业本…” 但丁摸着下巴意味深长看着他，拿作业本拍拍人脸颊，“小宝宝，缺钱的找个suger daddy好好照顾你的小屁股，我保证你一定很受欢迎——可惜，现在他们都没有机会了，现在你落进我手里你可是一分也捞不到。”

尼禄羞愤别过脑袋，即使明显这不是所谓的自己的作业本，被亲叔叔这般羞辱心生羞愧，仿佛自己真的做了这些脏活。更何况被对方直中要害，现在己不是在后悔自己一时叛逆，相反的有些暗喜，甚至觉得对方当自己糖爹…或者是单纯的炮友也再好不过。

身体没心里这么多小九九，即使药物使身体疲软，但是一想到那老男人，想到对方曾经是怎么将火热性器填满自己屁股，又怎么一步步掐着腰送上极乐的——身体就在本能的渴求对方，渴望触碰，整个晚上后穴都在瘙痒收缩，狗尾巴按摩棒微弱的震动根本不够，只是让肠液不断分泌——疲惫喘息意识模糊，连暂时昏睡过去，朦胧的梦中中都是两天画面，如此真实，身体如此贪恋这般背德的快感，几乎光靠画面就能高潮，而心里全然深信这肯定是“药片”的问题，心安理得接受了这份欲望。

“——让我看看，哦豁，函数，小鬼数学不行啊，错这么多”

但丁啧啧两声，端着随手抄起的笔记本，装出一副检查作业的家长的严肃样，实则视线始终粘在尼禄这幅淫荡的画面上。

“啊，靠…哈，啊啊！要你管…！”

尼禄怒涨红了脸，颠簸在快感海洋里还要被念叨学校的事情未免也太惨。可木马不管你们在干什么，假阳具咔哒咔哒抽插，铃铛叮铃叮铃地响，每次抽出时肠道都会不舍的挽留，扯出烂熟的嫩肉外翻暴露在空气中，少年人身体源源不断分泌出肠液，每一次抽插都会带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，交缠着咔哒声回荡在空旷的房间里。但丁摇摇头，丢开笔记本，翘着腿看着小孩玩木马，一副志在必得的样子。

………

“唔…哈啊…”

不知道过了多久，身下的木马仍在勤恳破开肉壁，机械击打着麻木发肿的肉壁，快速而精准的几十下抽插便又把男孩强行送上了高潮，机械的快感堆积到令人心生恐惧的程度，稀薄的精液喷射在光滑的马背上，透明的液体滴滴答答的往下流个不停，男孩脱力伏在马背上轻轻颤抖着，咬牙，别过脸背着男人。

“求，求你了，但丁，我，放过我……呜嗯……我…我不能再…哈啊，不…我想要，我想要你…我想要你来操我！可恶！变态…呜，快停下这个。”

身下的木马戛然而止，尼禄的身体无力软榻下去，下一刻就被拥进了一个莫名熟悉的怀抱里，抱离了那个可怕的玩具，怀抱干燥又安心——要不是对方怒涨硬挺正顶着还没来得及合拢的菊穴。

“乖，乖，’叔叔’一直都在。”

但丁摩挲那头细软的银色短发，单手恰拿着人窄瘦腰肢，阴茎就着顺滑的肠液挤进了淫穴，但丁的阴茎比假阳具的粗，但并不妨碍被肠肉谄媚地粘附，饥渴地吞咽，被操熟的小穴毫无阻碍地吃到了底。双双喟叹，但丁立马扶着男孩腰肢小幅抽送起来，每每都精准地碾上沿路的腺体，操得尼禄抽噎呻吟。

“瞧瞧，小孩，你是来偷腥的？你看你身后多热情，紧紧吸住我不放，街边的荡妇都没有你这么火热。”

但丁亲昵蹭了蹭人脸蛋，气息直直扑在尼禄颈肩，突然起身，维持着姿势将对方带入怀中，小穴因为重力而又将阴茎多吃进几分，睾丸都贴合在对方白嫩的臀肉上，压着人卖力几番挺腰，击打出啪啪的响声。

尼禄眼角上翻，身体和但丁过于契合，每一个细胞都叫嚣着欢愉和堕落，为这场性爱战栗着，伦理、道德、其他什么的抛之千里。

尼禄失去了时间概念，不知道被干射了几次，到最后高潮叠加的快感让他只能如缺水的鱼儿张着嘴，却什么都没有叫出来。达到极限的身体紧紧咬着男人抽送的性器，身体紧绷着像是一张弓一般，弯出月牙形的弧度，靠着但丁的手臂支撑才勉强站的住，全然像个破布娃娃，每捅一下就发出粘腻哭腔。

“但，但丁，哈，等一下…唔…”

阴茎暴露于空气中，马眼收张，可怜的小东西硬挺着射不出东西，抽搐着发疼。但丁没有停歇，换了个角度继续顶弄，身下结合处传来的水声越来越清晰，尼禄身体痉挛的幅度也越来越大，下腹绷起肌肉线条，几次想逃离都被强硬的按了回去，如但丁所想的——把男孩钉在那硕大的性器上。

“啊！呜…操…狗屎但丁…呜嗯，好痛……”

后穴快感层层叠加，堵在前段无处释放，突然，尼禄脚尖绷紧，后穴夹的差点没让但丁当场泄出来。但是那憋的紫红的性器却只是颤抖了两下，什么都没有射出来。

“噢，嘘…嘘……that’s ok…”

但丁了然一笑，放缓了速度厮磨着肠壁深处，伸手把住男孩的性器，轻轻打圈按压他的小腹。尼禄呼吸更加急促了，小腹肌肉放松了下来，几秒后，伴随着哗啦哗啦的水声，尼禄胯下的性器摇晃着喷出大量透明的液体，浇在地毯上形成一片湿黏。男孩瘫软了下去，咬着唇低声哭咽，就如同一个普通尿床的孩子，委屈又无措，罪魁祸首却仍不肯放过他。

…

太多了，却深陷其中无法逃离，一时间，谁都没有再说话，双双沉溺于性欲浪潮，整个地下室只充斥着喘息、铃铛、哭咽和肉体碰撞的声音。

————————————————————

等但丁终于暂时满足了，尼禄已经精疲力竭，药效也在发挥着作用。尼禄身上一塌糊涂，也管不上身后了，但丁的性器还埋在体内，尼禄半眯着蓝眸靠在但丁肩膀上，虚弱的看着下一秒就昏睡过去了。但丁难得没有下步动作，只是轻拍小孩后背，叉起冷掉的煎蛋和香肠喂食给他怀里的男孩，男孩乖顺一口口吃掉咀嚼着，速度越来越慢，眼皮越来越重，朦胧中竟产生了想要就这样一直下去的想法。早餐的香气，亲人怀抱的温暖，一夜未入眠的尼禄昏睡了过去。

“嘿，小鬼，你怎么这就睡着了…哎呀，这下可就头疼了。”

但丁的鸡儿还尴尬的挺立着，盯着人睡颜竟对着这个小毛贼心生不忍起来了。

但丁拨开他的发丝，少年人气息均匀，睫毛纤长，脸色苍白，眼下泛乌，憔悴但现在却带上了放松餍足，宛如沉睡的天使，正戳大叔的心坎……看的但丁性器又硬了几分。

别说，这么仔细一看，这个孩子还真有几分像维吉尔，难不成这个小贼…但丁突然一阵寒恶，疯狂甩头把奇怪想法甩开。

怀着古怪的思绪把人抱回房间里安置在大床上，一路上揉捏他诱人的小屁股，或许太累了，怀里人也就哼哼几声就彻底没了动静，任人摆布。

但丁俯轻啄男孩的脸颊，直接把人搂在怀里，凝视着他的男孩，有一丝愧疚于自己又玩的太凶了…可这孩子过于热情，身体本能被他吸引着，就算现在欲火也还没消退，近乎怀疑自己给他喂的是媚药，而非消炎药。但丁长叹一声，自己又何曾不是，苦恼自己自制力下滑这么多，

这个男孩对他的影响，可是比最强烈的媚药还要激烈百倍。


	4. Chapter 4

尼禄被洒在脸上的阳光唤醒，他呻吟着缓缓爬起，身上搭着的薄被滑落，露出光裸的身体，道道青紫在白色肌肤上显得尤其显眼。

“嗯…好痛…怎么回事……?”浑身上下被碾过一般酸疼，屁股更是疼的像被揍了一顿。他迷迷瞪瞪地看着房间内异常简洁的布置，一时竟想不起自己在哪。“是和人打架了吗……？”

他摸着后脑勺，只是坐着胯骨就传来惊人的刺痛。尼禄无视大腿根的酸涩想要下地，手边却碰到一个冰凉的小物件。

别拿起来！脑中突然蹦出警告，尼禄有些迟疑，却没有停下手中动作，将其从被褥中拿出。那是一个表面光滑的银色肛塞，以可怖的尺寸沉在他手心里。

“…………?”

尼禄呆愣在那儿，原本混沌的思维逐渐清醒，这东西……曾经带着冰凉的温度深捅进他的后穴！

“啊！”尼禄仿佛被烫到一般尖叫着扔掉了那玩意，被唤醒的那段淫秽记忆汹涌而来，将涉世未深的少年淹没。

尼禄不敢相信记忆中向但丁浪叫索取的人就是自己，沉重的羞耻感令他不自觉涌出眼泪，头皮发麻。腿间的性器只是因为回忆就微微勃起了，他夹紧大腿，扯过被子试图遮掩翘起的阴茎。尽力不去感受体内燃烧起来的情欲，清理干净的肠壁失去了填充物还在饥渴地收缩。

尼禄抱住膝盖蜷缩起来，但丁压根就没给他留下衣服，四周一片寂静，羞耻感与恐惧感包围着这个少年，空气就像冰冷的潮水压住他，尼禄连呼吸都在颤抖，掀起被子盖在头上试图保留一点温暖。

在这个封闭温暗的空间中，他终于能持有一点冷静。我的身体…居然变得如此淫荡…尼禄神经质地咬住指尖，但丁已经牢牢掌握住他的身体，再这样下去，连心都会沦陷。记忆中贪恋但丁温暖的心动感令他无比恐惧，再这样下去，尼禄只会沦为但丁的性奴。已经不能再停留在这了，必须想办法离开！

尼禄下定决心，目光扫向房间，寻找逃离的可能。窗户很大，其上焊着坚硬的铁棒，缝隙不能让一个人通过。房门被锁住，那是根本不能撬开的密码锁。

房间里的大部分家具都被焊在地上无法挪动，尼禄开始怀疑自己的叔叔到底是干什么的。一间准备充分的密室，结合这几日对他做的事……尼禄有理由相信但丁是个囚禁人类的变态。这更坚定了尼禄袭击但丁逃走的计划，对于一个变态，即使拥有血缘关系也没必要手下留情。

他按下一丝心间浮起的不忍，继续环视房间。可以挪动的有一把椅子，一个放在床头的瓷制花瓶与内里娇艳的玫瑰花。尼禄透过窗户看了看高悬在空中的太阳确认时间，刚才那么大的重物落地声响但丁都没有上来查看，此时应该不在这栋房子里，他必须手脚快些准备，在但丁回来前送给他一个“惊喜"。

——————————————————————————

但丁哼着小曲回到家里，手里拎着双人份的披萨与草莓圣代。他今天心情很好，昨晚尽情的性爱令老男人无比餍足。一直以来没有固定性伴侣的但丁此时甚至在认真考虑提出交往，不过那孩子会同意么？

但丁微笑着走上楼梯，昨晚做的确实有些过火了，今天得对少年好一些……尼禄实在是很对他的胃口，虽然是个偷东西的小贼。他在囚禁尼禄的房门前停住脚步，感到一丝不对劲。

太安静了。但丁沉溺在思维中过久，走到房间门口时才发现这里异常的安静，此时的尼禄应该已经醒来。是跑了么？还是一个精心准备的陷阱……?但丁眯了眯眼，原本勾起的嘴角放下。那可不太好，他咂咂嘴，难得这么对胃口的猎物，怎么能让他轻易逃走呢？

但丁缓缓放下食物，输入密码解锁，深吸一口气拧开门把。

————————————————————————

男人看着一片狼藉的地面，深深叹气。买回来的食物早就在搏斗中混做一团，泥泞不堪，他惋惜地看着那滚到楼梯上的草莓圣代，融化的奶油顺着楼梯滴答着蔓延开。额头上被椅子脚砸破的伤口还在流血，顺着被重拳打出淤青的脸颊滴在尼禄背上。

小家伙的反抗真是不可小觑，不过这袭击还是太幼稚了。他看了看被制住双手压在身底的尼禄，对方几乎是咬牙切齿的盯着但丁，口中不示弱地叫嚣。"操你的！放开我，你这个该死的变态强奸犯！你不能就这样关着我！"

但丁仿佛看到一只年幼的小猫，用尽全力去示威怒吼，在他眼里却只是底气不足的垂死挣扎罢了。他眨了眨眼，血液流进眼睛里有些不适，“如果你没有试图逃跑，或许还能过几天好日子。”但丁轻笑了一下，看到尼禄被吓到凝涩的表情。

现在自己的模样确实挺吓人吧，被血染到通红的眼球死死盯着他。但丁平静的想，本以为自己会愤怒么？他垂眸端详尼禄压在地板上变形的脸，手上被陶瓷碎片划开的伤口还在隐隐作痛。

那是他为尼禄特意放下的花瓶，插着他精心挑选出最漂亮的红玫瑰，但丁本想让少年看到时开心一些。现在，那玫瑰残破地散落在那儿，被碾压过的於红花瓣再不复之前的靓丽。

比起愤怒来说还是失望更多些，但丁低沉地想。虽然是他的强迫才令两人发生关系，一个老男人本就不该奢望真正的感情。

尼禄被但丁的沉默吓到了，居高临下的俯视带来无言的压迫力，被刘海遮盖的半张脸看不清表情，露出一只猩红的眼尤为恐怖。

被健壮的成年男人压制在地上，身体根本无法动作，连头都无法移动分毫，尼禄的眼球第一次与木质地板如此近距离接触。

几日来但丁的无情对待浮上脑海，尼禄此时已经有些后悔了。说出的话语也不再强硬，带着一丝颤抖的祈求。"求你…放我走……我发誓我不会报警的，你总不能留我一辈子……"说到最后甚至带上了一丝哭腔。尼禄已经放弃说明但丁与他的亲属关系了，反正他也不会听的不是吗。

但丁张开干涸的唇，大量失血让他有些头晕，低沉的声音带着嘶哑:"你会自愿留在这儿的。"尼禄没能理解这句话的意义，刚想说些什么，却被打晕昏迷过去。

————————————————————————  
暗室惨白的灯光打在少年洁白的身体上。尼禄蜷缩在地上，银白睫毛低垂，红润的唇微嘟着似乎在说着梦话。少年此刻就像沉睡中的王子，只等公主将其吻醒。

可若是看向他的全身，再纯洁的面容也染上情欲的味道。他的双手被拧到背后用特制的皮套包住束缚起来，联排皮带扣轻松地将他的小腿和大腿捆绑在一起。他侧躺着正好坦露出艳红的穴口，柔软肠壁被男人好好清洗过了，激烈指奸后的肛门无法合拢，能透过硬币大小的洞窥见内里媚肉。

一根巨型假鸡巴在但丁的注视下缓缓送进少年紧致的屁眼。穴口的皱褶被强行撑开，小臂长的男形直顶到直肠末端。尼禄还处于昏迷中，即使坚硬的塑胶龟头把他的小腹顶起一个突兀的弧度，也只是轻轻哼唧几声。

但丁握住假鸡巴的根部转动，反复顶撞尼禄脆弱的结肠。他的动作毫不留情，挥舞那根刑具翻搅少年脆弱的肠道粘膜。在假鸡巴再一次无情顶进结肠的酸痛中，尼禄被操醒了。

"疼……"尼禄张开眼睛，肚子里的异样痛楚伴随酥麻的快感冲进他的脑海，刚从甜美的梦乡醒来就被如此对待，他几乎是委屈的红了眼圈。

尼禄好一会儿才意识到自己的处境，被操到蒙圈的脑一时转不过来。"放开我…让我走…"完全不能动弹的少年发出虚弱的呻吟，明明合着腿却还无法拒绝侵入的恐惧感令他畏惧地发抖。"我都说了，你会自愿留在这儿的。"但丁带着一丝嗔怒把那根阴茎深埋进去，看着少年柔软的大腿根不自然地抽搐。道具底部有个凸起的球状物，能牢牢卡住括约肌不让它滑落出来。

这是哪儿？尼禄顾不上被酸痛的肚子慌张地四处张望，空荡荡的房间中央只有个漆黑的正方形箱子。这太像即将发生的抛尸现场了！他要被杀死后装进那箱子里么？“你要干什么？！”他尖叫起来，奋力想挣开身上的绑缚，却只能在原地轻微蠕动。

但丁笑着拍了拍尼禄潮红的脸，抹掉因恐惧流出的汗水。“这只是你逃离我的惩罚，kid。"他钳住尼禄下巴，给那张不听话的倔强嘴巴堵上口塞，用皮带固定住，溢满泪水带着祈求的蓝眼睛也被眼罩覆盖。

箱子大小正好能将一个蜷缩的人放进去，这是他为尼禄准备的"忏悔室"。无法动弹的少年抱起来像小猫一般柔软，鼻梁抵住但丁的胸膛上磨蹭，似在祈求般呜呜叫着，身体也在发抖。多么惹人怜爱啊，可但丁知道这屈服只是假象。

“是你先背叛了我。”但丁衔住少年耳朵轻声说，尼禄轻颤一下。利落地锁上箱门，摁开假鸡巴的振动开关，但丁在走出暗室时还贴心地调好了室内温度。

伴随大门关闭的吱呀声，暗室陷入了绝对的沉寂。但丁的离去带走了最后一丝温暖，冰凉的箱子汲取着尼禄的体温。狭窄逼兀的空间连呼吸都困难，因为口塞他甚至不能控制口水的流出。体内的硅胶玩具因端坐的姿势死死顶了进去，无情撑开脆弱敏感的肠道，肆意地扭曲摇摆。动弹不得的身体无法伸展，尼禄只能独自一人面对黑暗。

—————————————————————————

手中的美女杂志越看越发索然无味，但丁丢下书籍，脑海里浮现起那孩子的脸。作为一个小贼这几天但丁对其的性侵确实足够补偿了，或许在尼禄袭击时就该顺水推舟将其放走。他摸了摸下巴，可尼禄的身体着实合他胃口，就这样任其离去实在不符他的风格。但丁皱起眉头，只是想象自己看到尼禄离去的背影，心里的不舍就越发激烈。

但丁乏味的人生中再难遇到这样的悸动了。他摁住自己跳动的胸口。……如果计划顺利，尼禄或许能"自愿"留下来，他有这个预感。但丁低头想着，看了看钟表。已经过去五个小时，是时候上楼看看了。

—————————————————————————

黑暗寂静的暗室中，突然传来响声。尼禄像是寻到救星一般呜咽起来，他奋力挣扎着摇晃黑箱，并发出尖锐的喘息。但丁不紧不慢地打开箱锁，蒙着眼睛的黑布早已被泪水濡湿，他的大腿间一片狼藉，被操出的肠液与精液混杂。在肚子里翻搅的假鸡巴让他射的一摊糊涂，可身前的阴茎依旧半勃着。"意识到自己的错误了吗？"但丁取下湿漉漉的球状口塞质问。

被压迫许久的唇舌一时还不能灵活转动，尼禄口齿不清地祈求，漫长的无边无际的黑暗几乎是要将其击溃。"窝…错了……！补要把我留在这……"他讨好地用脸颊摩擦但丁的手，说着又痛哭起来。他抽噎着把脸埋在但丁手心里忏悔。"我…很抱歉！我不该伤害你……"

成了。这办法有效。但丁带着一丝暗喜掀开尼禄的眼罩，把他从箱子里抱出来，往浴室走去。

尼禄被放在充满热水的浴缸中，但丁动作轻柔地解开他的束缚。他还在不停地道歉，这几个小时的黑暗已经让他绝无反抗的心思。““不会再发生这种事了"但丁轻吻尼禄的额头“只要你乖乖的。“男人低沉地说，看向尼禄的眼里满是深情。

尼禄有些恍惚，顺着男人的手张开大腿。少年难耐地咬着手指，看但丁从他的肛门里拔出那根尺寸赫人的假鸡巴，粗壮茎身上的狰狞青筋带出黏腻肠肉，红肿的穴口在龟头拔出时带出啵的一声。尼禄流着眼泪看着这一切，紧绷的身体在阴茎拔出时终于放松一些。但丁的手指探进穴口，尼禄浑身一颤想要推拒，却听到他幽幽地说“今天被你打破的头还很痛呢……“

尼禄再不敢抗拒但丁了，愧疚感淹没了他。他被但丁从里到外好好清理了一番，裹着干燥的浴巾抱到床上。这良好的照顾让少年他有些不知所措，明亮的灯光，柔软舒适的床铺，与之前冰冷坚硬的黑箱子相比太过奢侈了。

但丁就坐在身边，微笑地看着他。尼禄不知道该做什么，视线扫到但丁头上那道刺眼的伤口又慌乱地收回。

“你……你的伤……“尼禄忐忑不安地绞着手指，低头不敢直视但丁。我之前怎么能那样对他……少年咬牙想着，鼻头发酸。"感到愧疚吗？“但丁挤进尼禄的大腿间，无视挡在胸前的手，亲吻他的耳垂。“那就用你的身体来补偿吧。”

—————————————————————————

尼禄不知道自己为何会答应这场性爱，他想要说出口的拒绝在但丁的注视下都如烟消散。只能看着那根阴茎再次操进他的屁股。

“啊啊……不……不要……”尼禄头顶着墙壁，被道具充分扩张的肛门吮吸着男人粗大狰狞的阴茎，但丁粗暴地挺腰撞击，健硕的肌肉在少年眼前晃来晃去，此时的他就像个飞机杯一样，被抓在手里操到肚皮鼓起。

但丁感受得到少年的阴茎在自己的小腹上摩擦，颤颤巍巍地吐着前液。尼禄被干的胡乱颠动，嘴里一阵哭叫，银色的发丝散乱，眼球上翻，显然是爽到不行。

但丁俯下身将他们的胸部抵在一起，抵住乳首互相磨蹭着。尼禄难堪地躲闪扭动，却被死死按在床上，臀瓣啪啪地承受撞击。“呜呜！慢一点…啊！”但丁干的兴起，强行咬住尼禄的唇舌，在他嘴里流连忘返地吮吸挑逗。

尼禄被他吻得脸颊绯红，双手不自觉地环住但丁的脖颈，柔软白晳的身体抑制不住地颤抖，肉壁更是死死缠住那不断操入的巨大阴茎，在又一次深顶进结肠的冲撞中，抱着但丁高潮了。

前面的性器喷出些稀薄的液体，彼此贴合交缠的唇舌溢出男人的低喘。刚经历过高潮的尼禄脸蛋沾染着泪水和汗液，他已经沉迷在这份惊涛骇浪的快感中。但丁感受着夹紧的肠道，放慢了速度抽插。

他咬住尼禄发红的耳尖，“你我明明是一对情侣啊……”但丁深沉的叹气，他似乎有些受伤一般说着“我甚至都没想到你会攻击我。”

尼禄被但丁操昏了头，他甚至没意识到这话有哪里不对。“是……是这样吗……?”他嗫嚅着，恍然大悟一般流下眼泪“对不起…我不该伤害你……"他为自己伤害了恋人的冲动行为感到后悔。

但丁满意地看着少年痛哭的脸，这说明他的计划真的成功了。他搂住尼禄的身体，轻吻他发红的眼睛，“没关系，只要你一直留下就好“男人的语气温柔。

“可我们…不是叔侄关系吗？”尼禄抽噎着依偎在但丁怀里，抛出一个萦绕在脑中的疑问。他混沌的脑子里不记得其他东西了，可唯有眼前人是他的亲叔叔这一条还在若隐若现。

但丁的脸阴沉下来。他本不想对这个男孩太过残忍。“不，这是你的谎言。”他摁住尼禄的大腿，原本只留龟头在里浅浅抽插的阴茎猛地插进去，看着这个男孩因他突然的凶狠顶撞喘不上气。

但丁卡住少年白天鹅一般美丽的脖颈，搏动的血管流动着尼禄旺盛的生命力。尼禄没料到但丁突如其来的怒火，喉咙越来越紧逼的压迫力令他眼冒金星，他抠挖着但丁的手却徒劳无功，屁股还被大力侵入碾磨已经使用过度的前列腺，想要蹬开但丁的腿被操的酥麻无力。

为了获取氧气而大口喘气却没有丝毫作用，蔓延至大脑的不只是快感还有无法摆脱的窒息感。尼禄在死亡与前列腺快感的双重刺激下翻起白眼，有人在他耳边低吟着说些什么，强硬地要他应答。

尼禄为了活下去祈求着，痛哭流涕地忏悔，不论对方说什么都一一应答。痛苦越来越甚，尼禄的眼前发黑，他挣扎的手脚也越发无力。体内的物体还在疯狂顶撞，快感与窒息感一同达到高峰。即将失去意识的最后一刻，那双手才松开尼禄脆弱的喉咙。

尼禄翻着白眼高声呻吟，身前的阴茎半勃流出些透明的前液，这是一次只靠屁股的雌性高潮。体内的阴茎也射出大股滚烫的精液，把他的肚子填到鼓起。

少年略带迷茫地看着眼前的人，他混沌不堪的大脑无法分辨自己与对方的关系。好在那个人贴心的告知了他。“我是你的恋人啊。”带着老茧的温暖大手摸上他的脸颊。

尼禄伸手抱住但丁，刚从死亡手中挣脱，看到恋人在这令他无比安心。他轻轻地笑起来，喉间的刺痛感让尼禄说不出什么。但丁梳理着少年汗湿的头发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。“亲爱的，你只是累了，睡吧。“

尼禄呆呆地靠在但丁的胸膛上，发涨的太阳穴让他不愿多想任何事情，挥去脑海中电锯般的疼痛，无视喉间的嘶哑，他抱着与恋人温存的幸福感沉沉睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

但丁垂眸看向蜷缩在他怀中的男孩，尼禄细碎又蓬松的银发一部分散落在麦色枕套上，另一部分贴挂于他嫩白的脸颊上，好像从天际落入凡尘的一朵稀疏云彩，衬得他整个人愈发可爱。

卷起一缕俏皮的发丝，男人把它缠在食指上把玩，又用空闲的拇指指腹去摩挲那张微鼓的柔滑面庞，触感倒极似剥壳煮蛋。

尼禄似乎察觉到触碰，身体一颤，瑟缩着又往但丁怀里钻了钻，嘴里着细声念叨着他的名字。

“嘘—我在。”但丁搂住那曲线柔和的肩胛，把尼禄完全揽入怀中，又不忘拿另一只手往他光溜溜的屁股上揩一把油，臀缝中夹着块被体温捂热的金属，为了让男孩记住昨晚的话，他特意把使用过的肛塞塞回去。

肛塞连最大的直径也比但丁阴茎的略小，以保持男孩后穴不被过度扩张。但那张恢复能力超群的小嘴再经历昨晚一夜的巨物侵入后依旧能保持喜人的紧致，牢牢咬住那肛塞不放，也成功把昨晚射进去的浓精堵在穴道里。

指尖微拢，但丁想要拔出那块水滴形的金属，换上自己已经被男孩可爱睡颜勾起欲火的肉棒，让他能在半梦半醒之间用身体记住“爱人”给予的快感。

已经开始幻想尼禄甜蜜小嘴里所能流露出的动情喘息与呻吟，但丁下体愈发精神，像把闪着寒光的剑，急于归回那软热的剑鞘中。

然而一阵规律又噪杂的声音从楼下传上，打断了但丁的动作。

男人不情不愿地轻啧一声，看着怀中骤然蹙眉、因为铃音而躁动不安的尼禄，还是起身决定先下楼接个电话。

能在大清早打来一出电话的人，必定有毅力再打下一出和下下一出。

一脚已经迈出屋子，但丁恍然想起些什么，又转头绕回床边，掀起覆于尼禄身上的被单一角，留心检查一眼他右脚踝上拴着的铁链是否还完好。

即使从下意识的言行举止来看，可怜的男孩已经完全被快感洗脑，在思绪朦胧时听信但丁的鬼话，认为他们是一对爱侣，而但丁先前对他所做的一切不过是情侣间的情趣惩罚罢了。可谁也无法确定这一切是否是他装出来的假象，意图摆脱被囚禁的窘境。

曾经吃过亏的但丁可不想再在别人派来的小贼身上栽一个跟头。

再确认宽厚的金属铁圈还完好无损地束于那纤长脚踝上后，但丁温柔地把被子盖回男孩身上，又轻手轻脚地在电话铃声中走下楼去。

“Devil may cry”但丁拎起话筒，没好气得冲着对面打断他晨间运动的人公式化地念道。

“尼禄在你那吗？”低沉又清冷的声线通过电讯号由那边的话筒转导到这边的话筒中，丝丝电流模糊了它原本的色泽，却依旧让但丁觉得有几分熟悉。

但他并未多想，只当是个觊觎自己机密文件的幕后黑手，脑海里浮现出那被派来窃密、如今却躺在他床上睡得正香的男孩，心中不禁涌动起几分嘲意，嘴上也不留情地讽道：“你送来的小玩具不错，调教几天就很乖了。还得谢谢你给我无聊的生活增添了点乐趣。”

“玩具？你对尼禄做了什么？但丁！”对面的声音里带着显而易见的怒气和隐隐约约的不安，这只会让但丁更加洋洋得意，直到对方轻吼出他的名字。

猝然觉得脑后冰凉，握着话筒的男人罕见地不由浑身一颤。

即使对方声音原有的品质被距离磨损，语调却跟那几乎刻在但丁脑海中的如出一辙。

“你....你是谁？”但丁吐出的句子也开始战栗起来。一个不好的念头从他脑海深处浮现，尼禄在初期多次提及的，似真似假，却被但丁无情否决的可能———

“维吉尔。”

一个熟悉的名字，让但丁宛如置身于十二月的寒冬中，还是浑身赤裸的。他捏紧话筒，感受这从脚底翻涌而上、令人作呕的尴尬与冰冷刺骨的寒意。“尼禄...是你的儿子？我怎么不知道....”他的声音越来越幽微，却依旧被他的哥哥听得一清二楚。

“啧，我觉得我没必要告诉你这件事。现在，轮到你告诉我，你到底对尼禄做了什么？”维吉尔的语气极为严苛，带着上位者不怒自威的气魄，又夹杂着丝不易察觉的忧心与关切。

即使隔着话筒，但丁还是觉得自己正在明晃晃的聚光灯下被一位威严的警察审问着，而这位警察还是受害者的父亲。

“该死，我还以为你这种人永远不可能有孩子...我怎么就没想到...”但丁捂着话筒喃喃自语。明明尼禄有罕见的先天白发，光是这一点就足以证明他与但丁之间显而易见的血缘关系。但被狡黠对手下套过太多次的他已经惯性思维把这当做一个新的欺骗手段。

这时他的思绪又回到楼上那个可怜男孩本身。他的侄子，被高强度强奸四天，现在正躺着床上熟睡，而屁股里还含着亲叔叔的精液，甚至已经完完全全相信自己与但丁是爱侣关系。

一阵混合着同情的愧疚萦绕在但丁心头，他不仅不知道自己接下来该如何面对尼禄，更不知道这个男孩能否从他的洗脑里脱身，脱身后又该如果面对这个几乎算是性虐过他的叔叔。

知道了真相的维吉尔会不会把尼禄带走，聘请最好的心理医生并永远不许他与自己往来？

永远见不到尼禄的想法却让但丁舌根一阵苦涩，似乎在他洗脑对方的同时也欺骗了自己。这个过于符合他口味的男孩已经在这五天里融入他原本枯燥的生活，像是悄悄顶开墙缝的嫩草，悄无声息地将但丁的生活习惯改变。

在一个死胡同里碰了壁，但丁的思绪不住滑向另一个阴暗的极端，或许他可以向维吉尔撒个谎，再把尼禄藏起几天以应付这位焦急父亲必然的突击检查？

一想到清晨那缩在怀中的温暖身躯，但丁激烈跳动的心脏不由一阵紧颤，脑海中的小恶魔食髓知味，建议他就这么办。

“但丁？”维吉尔被孪生兄弟长久的沉默搞得极为不耐烦，又出声问了一遍。

但丁抓着话筒的手用力到青筋曝起，思绪的犹疑间为了不让维吉尔率先察觉出异样，他捂着的左手改为轻轻抓挠着话筒，发出刺耳摩擦声，“哈哈，你说什么？我这里信号有点不太好啊，维吉。”

“但丁！”这一次从听筒里传出的声音怒气更上一层。这次语调更是严苛，似乎如果但丁给他一个敷衍的答案，就马上找上门来把他大卸八块。

但丁轻叹口气，知道打哈哈是躲不过这一关了。不过在刚刚的几秒里他也做出了决定。

拿开左手，但丁咽口蓄积于舌底的唾液，缓缓启唇。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五天五夜系列到这里结束了～  
> 新系列筹备中～敬请期待～


End file.
